


A Little Sister for Gertrude

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, For the Soft Sanvers Gift Exchange, This is fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: One early spring afternoon, the Danvers family grows by one.





	A Little Sister for Gertrude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalmartWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/gifts).

> For Ari, I hope you enjoy this story! :)

Maggie sighed happily as she looked out the patio, to see the light rain falling softly onto the grass. Her day off was going well, she was curled up on the couch under the quilt Eliza had given her on her birthday, with a hot mug of tea, and her gardening book. The only thing that would make it a perfect day off was if Alex was with her. 

An automatic smile crossed her face as she thought about her wife. Two years married, one year together before that, and still after all these years the magic between them didn't seem to die. Alex still looked at her with that baby gay wonder, and Maggie swore that she fell more and more in love with each passing day. 

The sound of keys in the lock made Maggie look up and a few seconds later a wet and haggard looking Alex came in the door, carrying a cardboard box underneath one arm and a gym bag slung over the opposite shoulder. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie said, rising to get Alex a towel. “You’re home early.” 

“Hey.” Alex said softly, as she set the bag and the cardboard box down onto the floor. She took the towel that Maggie offered and wiped some of the water off her face and hair. 

“Thank you.” She leaned over to kiss Maggie softly on the lips. 

Maggie was about to ask again why she was home so early, when a small whine came from the cardboard box. “What was that?” 

Alex shifted nervously. “Um… don't freak out but I found it in an alley on my way home.” She picked up the cardboard box and held it out to Maggie. It was wet, and smelt of soggy cardboard and… was that wet dog? 

Maggie opened the box and a fuzzy little brown colored head popped out. “Aww! Who’s this?” Maggie exclaimed picking up the tiny puppy. 

She looked up to see Alex smiling at her, her face beaming with joy and love. “I haven't given her a name yet, but I couldn't leave her in that grimy alley all alone.” Alex said softly. She moved over and wrapped one arm around Maggie and with the other she reached out to pet the puppy’s soft fur. “Do you think Gertrude wants a little sister?” 

Maggie chuckled, thinking about their two year old German Shepherd who was currently off with Kara and Lucy on a hiking trip. “Maybe. We might have to break the news gently.” Maggie turned slightly and kissed her. “I love you so much, you know that?” 

Alex’s eyes softened. “I love you too, babe.” She let out a small breath. “You aren’t mad?” 

“For rescuing this sweet girl?” Maggie said, feeling the dog lick her fingers. “Never.” Then she paused sniffing the air. “But I think the two of you might need a bath.” She wrinkled her nose. 

Alex chuckled. “One bath coming right up.” The taller woman said, taking the puppy from Maggie. “Come on sweet girl... you and me have a date with the bathtub.” 

Maggie grinned like a fool as Alex walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, their new dog tucked in her arms. That woman was so getting laid later.  
  


When everyone was washed, dry and smelling nice, Maggie and Alex settled back on the couch, watching as the tiny puppy ran around the living room investigating her new surroundings. 

“What kind of breed is she?” Maggie asked softly. 

“I’m not sure to be honest.” Alex replied. “I think she’s probably a mix of Dachshund and Chihuahua, but I could be wrong.” 

“She’s just so tiny... I hope Gertrude doesn’t try to... you know... eat her.” Maggie whispered suddenly horrified. 

Alex pulled her closer reassuringly. “Our baby behaves better than that. Everything will be fine.” 

But Maggie wasn’t so sure. “So what should we name her?” 

“Tiny?” 

“Alex!” 

“I’m just teasing.” 

Maggie shook her head. “It’s bad enough we have a dog named Gertrude, let alone adding a dog named Tiny to the mix.” 

Alex grinned mischievously. “Why? Tiny would be your dog anyway. I think it’s perfect.” 

Maggie scoffed. “Was that a short joke, Danvers?” She shook her head in mock anger. “I take back what I said about you getting laid tonight.” She crossed her arms and pouted teasingly. 

Alex leaned over. “When did you say that?” She kissed Maggie’s neck softly. 

Maggie melted at the touch. “When you were on your way to the bathroom.” She felt one of Alex’s hand trail up her back to move her hair out of Alex’s way. Alex’s lips moved across her skin and she inhaled sharply as a wave of desire coursed through her body. 

“Oh?” Alex whispered softly against her ear. “Well if you want to take it back...” she pulled away and Maggie sighed in frustration. 

“I don’t! Come back...” Maggie said, pulling Alex back over to her. They leaned back against the couch, Alex almost laying on top of her. “Don’t stop.” 

Alex grinned down at her wife. “Never.” She said, bending down to kiss her hard and deep. Underneath her she heard Maggie moan, and she was just about to reach her hand up to cup Maggie’s breast when she heard a small whine. 

They both froze. They had already forgotten about the puppy. The tiny dog was looking up at them from the edge of the couch, clearly wanting to join them but couldn’t quite figure out how. 

Alex gently picked her up and she quickly crawled over them sniffing and licking excitedly. “Did we forget about you already? I’m sorry.” Alex said, practically cooing at the puppy. Maggie melted once more. The way that Alex could be so sexy one minute and so adorable cute the next just made her fall more in love (and lust) with the woman before her. 

She watched in awed silence as Alex played with the puppy for a few minutes and soon had the tiny dog passed out in her lap. Alex looked up at her brown eyes twinkling with happiness, and Maggie knew in that moment she would have done anything Alex would have asked her too, legal or not. Loving someone this hard and this deep should feel scary, and at the beginning it had terrified them both. Now the thought of never being able to feel this again was the scariest thing in the world. 

“Babe?” Alex asked softly. 

“Hmm?” Maggie asked jostled from her thoughts. 

“You ok?” Alex asked concerned. 

Maggie chuckled, looking up at her with a loving smile. “Me? I’m perfect.” Then she leaned over to kiss her softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. Alex replied, and leaned her body against Maggie’s feeling content and happy. 

“Mags?” 

“Yes my love?” 

“I think I found the perfect name?” 

“What?” 

“Happy. Her name should be happy, because that’s what she reminds me of how I feel when I’m with you.” 

Maggie wanted to protest... Gertrude and Happy Danvers, just didn’t have the greatest ring to it. But she couldn’t find it in her heart to deny Alex anything. And besides... Alex was right. She felt the same way, when she was with Alex. 

So she smiled and reached for the puppy, petting her fuzzy tummy where she was sprawled out on Alex’s lap. “Happy it is.” 

“Welcome to the Danvers family, Happy.” Alex said. “We are a bit crazy, but we are full of love.” She finished, emphasizing her point by kissing Maggie long and soft.  
  


A few days later, they ended up changing her name, because no matter how hard they tried, the dog wouldn’t respond to Happy. The only thing she seemed to respond too, much to Maggie’s chagrin was Tiny. And so the Danvers’ family lived happily ever after, Alex, Maggie and their two dogs, Gertrude and Tiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers is endgame! <3  
Don’t forget to check out the other amazing stories from Sanvers writers in this collection. Thanks for keeping the fandom alive and thriving, and thanks for reading!


End file.
